<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[中文翻译] Intrigued by NonlinearOscillation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782580">[中文翻译] Intrigued</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation'>NonlinearOscillation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dominance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, in keeping with both ging and pariston as dreadful people, this is kind of dreadful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"当对方不说话的时候，金几乎可以忍受帕里斯通。"要吸引金的注意力需要很多努力。帕里斯通做到了，暂时。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[中文翻译] Intrigued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955292">Intrigued</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent">tastewithouttalent</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢原作者的授权。原文的写作太漂亮了，译文的一切折损都是我的错。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当对方不说话的时候，金几乎可以忍受帕里斯通。他眨眼的次数不够多，他的眼睛里的黑暗太深了，以至于反而又显得很浅，除了阴影与未成形的威胁，从那里面看不出任何真实的意图。不过，从整体来看，他有一张好看的脸蛋。他的眼睛，如果不是看起来充满了秘密的话，应该是很漂亮的，他的五官也很规整，很有魅力，他平时穿得很整洁，至少比金好。</p><p> </p><p>尽管如此。目前最主要的卖点<em>肯定</em>是他把另一个男人的阴茎含在嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>这种技巧可能对<em>任何人</em>都有用，真的。金没有在这种事上花太多心思，当金发男人不在他眼前时，他尽量不去想帕里斯通。但现在，帕里斯通就在他眼前。帕里斯通跪在地上，抬头盯着对方的脸，即使舌头被占据，他的眼睛后面也充满了好奇，尽管金用了最大的努力反抗，但帕里斯通还是<em>出色地</em>令他完全硬了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“你很擅长这个。”金观察道。他并没有侮辱的意思——但帕里斯通的眼角皱起，像是在因一个笑话而发笑，或者也许是承认他的自尊受到了打击。不过，他并没有拉开距离；相反，他更进一步，舌头狠狠地贴着金的阴茎滑动着，直到对方哼出赞赏的鼻音。接着，帕里斯通后退了一些，用手指缠住金的阴茎底部，他的头向后仰，像是要说些什么。</p><p> </p><p>“不。”金伸出手，一把抓住帕里斯通头顶的头发，将帕里斯通拖得更近，直到他的阴茎能向前撞进这个男人的嘴里。“张开你的嘴，我真不想听你说话。”</p><p> </p><p>帕里斯通轻轻地笑了，好像金在讲一个笑话。金没有，但金发男人确实分开了双唇，让金向前挤入他的嘴里，帕里斯通做什么或不做什么都不太重要。他很好地引起并保持了金的兴趣，这也是个不小的成就，并且，距离金上一次和某人上床已经很久了，身体的满足对于金来说只是一种偶尔为之的麻烦差事。</p><p> </p><p>金还不确定这到底是什么。当然，这比独自打飞机有趣多了，这是它的一大优势。而且他喜欢对方注视着他的样子，以及即使是在金晃动着往前干帕里斯通的嘴时，帕里斯通眼里几乎是嘲弄的神色。甚至当金控制着他的头部的运动时，他还能显得对自己如此有把握，金不知道帕里斯通是怎么做到的，但这金发男人莫名成功了，这一切看起来都像是一个复杂计划的高潮阶段。也可能他只是在享受。这就可以解释表情和快感这两个问题了，当金拽着对方的头发时，金能感觉到对方满足的哼声掠过自己的皮肤。</p><p> </p><p>这也没什么区别。金善于利用人，如果帕里斯通<em>想要</em>被利用，这对他们两人都好。当金突然把帕里斯通的脑袋拉向一侧时，金发男人呻吟了一声，听起来更像是鼓励而不是抗议，他顺从地仰起头，松开握在阴茎上的手，这样他就空出双手来搭在金的臀部上。这给了金一直在等待的开始，狠狠往前推进的机会，金的速度很快，帕里斯通根本来不及在对方的阴茎撞进他的喉咙深处之前后退。世界上所有的意图都无法克服疼痛带来的本能反感，但金早有预料，他已经牢牢抓住了帕里斯通凌乱的头发，金发男人尽管被呛得不舒服地扭动，但他根本逃不了，在帕里斯通停止抗拒之后的那一刻，金才松了手。帕里斯通退后，又咳又喘，而金意味深长地看着帕里斯通。他可以学会真正享受这个金发男人，就像这样。</p><p> </p><p>“真有趣。”他承认道。</p><p> </p><p>帕里斯通又咳了一声，抬头看着金，眼里还留着生理性的泪水。不过他<em>依旧</em>能做到微笑，和金在十二支会议上看到的那种小心翼翼的政治微笑一样。金想知道要怎样才能打破那笑容下的精心操控。也许这是帕里斯通真正的笑容。但金对此表示怀疑。他能想象出更糟糕的东西，极端的、血腥的、恶毒的，比起这个表情里的刻意顺从更适合对方的东西，现在这张脸不太符合帕里斯通的五官，仿佛他戴着一张几乎完美无瑕的面具。</p><p> </p><p>他想知道需要什么样的代价，才能让那面具脱落。</p><p> </p><p>“我可以说话吗？”帕里斯通问道。他差不多已经拿回了喉咙的控制权，虽然他的声音现在很生硬，很粗糙。听起来也更好听了，更血腥，更接近现实，没有了那些他平时甜蜜的语气中那种异常的不适感。</p><p> </p><p>金摆了摆手。“当然，你想说就说吧。”</p><p> </p><p>帕里斯通仰起头，像是在考虑；然后他耸了耸肩，就好像他真的懒得说话。金怀疑自己被嘲笑了，但他并不在乎，所以也没说什么，只是斜过身子用脚把帕里斯通侧身推倒在地上。金发男人丝毫没有抗拒，就像他没有抗拒其他任何事情，他倒在地面，仰面躺着，注视着金，眼底的阴影里有着无尽的耐心。</p><p> </p><p>“把你的衣服脱了。”金说，他坐到了沙发上，这样他就可以一边看着对方，一边漫不经心地撸动着阴茎。他的好奇心还是大于性欲，但好奇心比他在这段时间里取得的成果还要大，看来光是疼痛还不足以把帕里斯通分解成可以理解的碎片。这意味着需要更多、更长的时间，也许是很多天，这很有趣，足够让他的阴茎变硬了，他的手指对自己的触碰开始更多为了享受，而不是出于需要。</p><p> </p><p>金没有碰过帕里斯通，并且据他所知对方除了吸吮另一个男人的阴茎之外，也没有做过任何事，但金发男人在脱下裤子的时候就已经硬了，且表现得对于自己的性兴奋感到非常自然，即使他脱得只剩下一层皮肤。他的脸色带着一种在室内待得太久的人的苍白，与金经常暴露在外的皮肤上的深褐色形成了鲜明的对比；帕里斯通看起来弱不禁风，面容苍白，仿佛粘土一样具有可塑性，即使金确定这不是真的，但他的双手还是因为对于塑造的渴望而感到刺痛。</p><p> </p><p>“趴着。”金说，他站起来。帕里斯通在金说话时就已经开始行动了，他翻过身撑在地板上，把自己提供给对方观看。他完全没有尴尬的表现，这是到目前为止，金从他身上看到的比较吸引人的地方之一；甚至当金过来跪在他身后，开始用唾液润湿手指、且毫无保持安静的尝试时，帕里斯通也只是换成用手肘撑着地面，将后臀抬起更明显的角度，双腿张得更宽，好像在邀请金触摸他。虽然金竭力表现出不为所动，但帕里斯通的举动还是让他挑起了眉毛。当金伸出沾满唾液的手指时，他的皮肤甚至在强行进入帕里斯通体内之前就已经在发热了。金发男人的头垂了下来，头发几乎要擦到地板，此刻他发出的声音不仅仅是有一点生硬。他听起来像是在咆哮或颤抖，喉咙里发出的动物声音中无法分清痛苦或快乐。</p><p> </p><p>金一开始并没有认出他自己发出的声音。直到他感觉到喉咙里的震动，他才意识到自己正在笑。当他让帕里斯通打开身体，并听着金发男人仅仅因为他的手指就趴在地板上呻吟时，乐趣与快乐混合在一起，直到他的笑声听起来真诚地感到高兴。</p><p> </p><p>“痛吗？”他问道，更多的是为了确认这一点，而不是试图阻止。</p><p> </p><p>“<em>是的</em>。”帕里斯通立刻回答，在那个世界里有如此多的热量，它们是会传染的，就像帕里斯通在地板上颤抖的回声一样，引起了金血管里的颤动。</p><p> </p><p>“看着我。”金说道，同时手里的动作也没有慢下来。帕里斯通对此犹豫不决——金可以看到他的手握成了拳头，他在考虑拒绝——但随后金更用力地进入了帕里斯通的身体，他说：“我不会介意。”帕里斯通无声地笑了一下，他的牙齿在金眼里一闪而过，然后他侧过头去。他的头发散落在脸上，半遮半掩地盖住了他的表情，但金看得很清楚，面具已经消失了，好像它从来没有出现过一样。帕里斯通的眼睛睁得大大的，恶狠狠的，所有隐藏的威胁都像鲜血涌出破掉的皮肤一样浮出水面，他呲牙咧嘴的样子与其说是微笑，不如说是在呲牙低吼。他看起来就像他一直以来都是的那种动物，套进了一件人类皮囊，而金一向能看得清楚那皮囊，金叹了一口气，抽出他的手。</p><p> </p><p>“这样就好多了，”他说着，伸手按上帕里斯通的后脑勺，把他的脑袋强行抵到地板上，这样那些牙齿就被控制住了，脱离了危险，金对着他另一只手的掌心吐了一口唾沫，润滑着自己的阴茎，“停止伪装难道不是更容易吗？”</p><p> </p><p>帕里斯通无声地嘶吼着，推着地板像是想要挣脱，但要么是他并没有在认真尝试，要么是缺乏实战经验，让他在金更大的力量面前处于严重的劣势。不管是什么原因，金对他的牵制并没有转移，阻力几乎不足以打断他的手在自己身上的移动。当金在他身后进入他，稳住金发男人的臀部以防止其突然移动时，帕里斯通已经再次放松地靠在地板上。</p><p> </p><p>“别乱动。”金说，但并不真的指望这个命令会对对方的行为产生什么影响，然后他开始向前往金发男人的身体里推进。进入第一寸时，帕里斯通抽搐了一下，但随后就不动了；金能听到他大声而谨慎的呼吸，就像他在努力强迫自己放松，即使他的指关节已经因为指甲压进手掌里的力量而发白。金能感觉到帕里斯通皮肤下的紧张感在嗡嗡作响，对方的身体紧紧包裹着他，然后金发男人强行呼出一口气，让自己再次放松。</p><p> </p><p>金把双腿分开一些，稳定了自身的平衡，这样他就可以放开金发男人的臀部。他的身子前倾着，继续按住帕里斯通的头，抑制着对方的喉咙对着地板发出的呜咽呻吟，但这意味着他可以通过用力前倾来保持平衡，腾出另一只手握上帕里斯通的阴茎。金发男人在感受到触碰时瑟缩了一下，像金拿着刀子抵住他的喉咙一样呜呜地叫着。</p><p> </p><p>“这会有帮助。”金平淡地说，并用手抚摸着对方的阴茎。帕里斯通的拳头松开了，平坦的手掌打在地板上，金可以听到撞击产生的裂痕，当金再次套弄着他的阴茎时，金发男人胸腔里发出低声的呻吟，金可以感觉到它在他的皮肤上二次共鸣。</p><p> </p><p>“好多了。”金说道，而不是在询问，并开始认真地撸动着帕里斯通的阴茎。他的手随着他向前的冲刺而抚过对应的位置，从金发男人的喉咙里引出一阵节奏稳定的呻吟，他停止了任何磨蹭的尝试，一遍遍刺入对方，直到他能感觉到帕里斯通随着他每一次运动开始在地板上滑动。随着金的每一次动作，帕里斯通叫得越来越大声，他的呻吟开始听起来更像是哭泣而不是快感，但这对金的目的来说就像是鼓励一样，从他能感觉到的帕里斯通颤抖的样子来看，这样对着金发男人来说也足够了。当帕里斯通喘着气、贴着地板<em>呻吟</em>起来时，金的呼吸也开始有些快了，快感刚刚进入他的精神领域里，帕里斯通即将在金的手里高潮时，金几乎有些期待对方身体的抽动。</p><p> </p><p>“不错。”金趁着帕里斯通还在因为快感而颤抖时放开了对方的阴茎。他把金发男人的脑袋也放开了，把手放在帕里斯通的臀部上，差不多将帕里斯通固定在原位，这样他就可以专心追求自己的满足。虽然金现在要达到高潮并不需要特别久，但这段时间足够让帕里斯通又开始在痛苦的过度刺激中呜咽起来，他双手往前伸，努力改变角度，试图减少一些金在他体内移动的摩擦。金并没有阻止他，毕竟这对他来说没什么区别，他还能从帕里斯通明显破碎的呼吸中得到满足感。只要他有了这个，其他都不重要。</p><p> </p><p>当金的动作开始失去节奏时，帕里斯通呻吟着鼓励他，垂下脑袋让头发遮盖住他的脸。当金嘟囔着再一次把他拉回来时，他咬着嘴唇，动作来得急促而绝望，快感的潮水冲刷着他。最终，帕里斯通喘出一口气，配合着金小声的满足呻吟；金相当确定这是他们第一次也是唯一一次同步。</p><p> </p><p>直到金向后退并站起来，帕里斯通一直没有动。然后他露出一个惊讶的表情，仰头把头发理回原位，等他回过头来时，他的面具又回来了，他的笑容十分礼貌，眼睛黝黑，正如以前一样令人难以捉摸。</p><p> </p><p>金叹了口气，转向一侧，这样就可以从帕里斯通身边走过而不会真的碰到他。“结束了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果你想结束的话。”帕里斯通在他身后说。他的声音又变回了糖浆般的，浓郁又甜蜜，所以金几乎听不到他生涩喉咙的粗糙边缘。</p><p> </p><p>“对。”金开始朝走廊走去，“你可以自己出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“明天怎么样？”这个问题更大声了，帕里斯通提高了音量，直到他几乎要喊出来。他听起来依旧怀着一种礼貌的好奇，尽管问的是这样的问题，声音里也没有一丝绝望。</p><p> </p><p>“可以。”金在他把自己和金发男人之间的门关上之前回了一句，没费什么力气就答应了。现在答应很方便，但如果明天他改变主意，好吧，承诺从来都阻碍不了他。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>